Curiosity Kill The Cat
by Little Tsu
Summary: Curiosity can be a blessin', but...well, in many cases, it can bring about a number of downfalls. Will this be the case with a certain Warrent Officer?
1. Chapter 1

_Little Tsu: Ok so here's yet another new story for a series I like buuut whether this stays as a one-shot, gets turned inta a multi chap, or is merely a prequal will be up ta you readers. Anyways, enjoy!:3_

**Curiosity Kill The Cat**

Curiosity kill the cat...

This phrase was sometimes literal, but it was usually used as a means that said one's curiosity will get them into trouble if they weren't careful. In fact, this phrase was about to be quite literal...

A battle was going on yet again between the Hellsing Organization and Millennium. Many soldiers were being lost on the battlefield; majority of course being humans and low ranked vampires. The higher ranks from both sides were still fighting and painting the field red with their victims' blood and splattered organs. However, there was one soldier that was actually toying with their opponents; vanishing in the blink of an eye, only to reappear and release a bullet into their opponents' skulls, laughing all the while in a manner that sounded much like a child playing tag. Well,...in this one's case, it probably felt like it.

Landing on the ground again as he observed his handiwork, a beaming, satisfied grin played onto his child-like features in such a way that if he had a tail it would literally be wagging right now. That's right. This currently gleeful terror was none other than Warrent Officer Schrodinger. Black cat ears twitched faintly beneath his tuff of short messy blond hair as he listened to the bloodcurtling screams all around him in the distance while his white gloved hands that were stained in blood rested on his hips in lightly ball fists since he had holstered his gun back into its proper place. "Ah, ze sound of deaz cries. It's alvays music to my ears."

As he allowed himself to bask in the sounds for a moment longer, he finally decided to get moving along so that he could dispose of more soldiers from the enemy organization that was Hellsing. As he did though, he landed upon a rooftop edge and squatted down as he peered towards the ground below out in the distance. There Alucard was slaughtering through dozens of the Warrent Officer's fellow comrades, yet he felt nothing as he watched them all fall. After all, he held no sympathy nor anger for his fellow Millennium soldiers that were being taken down. If they were so weak as to die this easily no matter who their opponent was, then they had no right to live in the first place. Of course, despite his youthful, teen appearance, he was anything but harmless himself. He could easily give Alucard a run for his undead life most likely given the fact that he was immortal.

Upon seeing the last of his 'comrades' be taken down, a fanged smirk curled onto his features as a playful glint danced within his hot pink eyes. "Maybe I should go down zere und give zat vampire somezing to really play vith..." With this thought in mind, he suddenly vanished, only to appear before Alucard on the bloodstained ground below that was still riddled with bodies that one wouldn't even beable to tell who or what they had been before they were killed. Slowly pushing himself up to stand, he rested a hand onto his waist and grinned cheekily as he lifted his other in a motionless wave. "Hallo. How is ze mighty vampire, Alucard doing zis fine night? Mm?" No sooner had he asked this, that the barrel of a gun was pointed at his head and suddenly fired, blasting his head off.

Alucard stared down at the body with a leering crimson gaze from under his hat while smoke rose from within the barrel of his precious Jackel. However, it was not even a moment later that the sound of laughter echoed all around the wide streets before a voice to his left caused him to glance over in that direction calmly; spying the werecat teen sitting on a barrel with his left leg lifted and folded so that his ankle rested on top of his right knee and his hands rested on the side of that folded leg. A grin was plastered onto his face before they formed into a smirk and his eyes narrowed almost playfully.

"Vhat's vong Alucard? Surprised zat I am still alive und kicking? Hahah. Let me clue you in on a little secret..." Schrodinger then vanished from his position and reappeared to Alucard's right, only to vanish once more and appear behind him in the distance, to which Alucard had followed his movements the entire time as he lowered his Jackel to rest at his side. "You see...I am everyvhere und knovhere at ze same time. You cannot kill somezing like me Alucard. Does zat frustrate you? Hahah."

"Actually, it just makes me not want to bother with a brat like you when I could be out there having even more fun with better prey." Alucard grinned widely in a malicious manner as he said this before holstering his favored weapon back into its place. "I really hate wasting my time with toys like you. Instead, I'll just let someone else deal with a nuscence like you." With that, he turned around and began to walk off; his blazing red coat billowing behind him with his smooth stride. He had bigger opponents to kill rather than waste his time playing tag with this cat boy and he also had to track down his little Police Girl to see how her progress was going against the enemy.

"Hey! Vhere are you going?! It's not polite to turn your back on und valk avay from ze enemy like zat!" Schrodinger quickly made a move to go after him and attack, but his eyes suddenly widened, causing him to leap up and back just in time for an instant later three slash marks were cleaved into the stone streets. "Vhat ze...?" Before he could finish the question to himself, it seemed to be silently answered as a cloaked figure suddenly landed in a knelt position where the marks were. He couldn't tell who or even what this unknown was as their entire appearance was hidden within the dark crimson cloaked hoodie. Only the bottom portion of their face was shown as their lips were a straight line; not a single emotion shown there.

At hearing the attack and the slightly surprised tone in the werecat's voice, Alucard halted for only a moment as he glanced over his shoulder and grinned widely; his fangs gleaming in the street's lights. "This one will be more than enough for you brat. Akumu, play with him all you like. Hell, go wild. You have my permission." With that said, Alucard vanished in a flurry of shadows.

The cloaked figure remained silent for a moment as the vampire left the scene before slowly pushing themselves up into a standing position; revealing that their height was actually a bit smaller than Schrodinger's. However, that was all that was really shown right now as the cloak concealed anything else to give him any further knowledge towards who his mystery opponent was.

That is...till they spoke...

"As you wish...my Master..."

His opponent was female...

"A madchen?" Before Schrodinger could really say anything further or even actually move for that matter, the cloaked figure, who Alucard had called Akumu, had suddenly closed the distance between them, causing his head to jerk back slightly in surprise that this girl had speed similar to his own. Just who was she? Before he had time to really think on this, a glint of something appeared at the bottom corner of his left eye, making the werecat teen quickly vanish as well and skid back along the ground some to put a bit of distance between them. However, even as he did this, his hot pink eyes widened slightly when he felt something trickle down his left cheek. Lifting his hand up to it, he pulled his hand away, only to spy blood. ~_I vas still cut...? But how?...I zought I dodged it...?~_

Bringing his now slightly narrowed, confused gaze towards his new opponent, he spotted what had knicked his cheek. What seemed like a delicate hand was strapped within a type of flexible steel binding that bended at her joints and curled around her equally delicate looking wrist. However, that wasn't what really caught his attention as from the tops of her fingers and halting halfway down each digit was what looked like a protective armor for her fingers, yet this 'armor' was shaped and sharpened into claws. And judging by the work they made on the stone ground along with the cuts along his cheek that she caused when he **knew** he had dodged that attack, those steel claws would easily put any blade to shame. _~Zose claws of hers are deadly...Zey completely missed me, yet...ze backdraft zat followed zem had been such a sharp vind zat it cut me...Zis madchen has got me curious now...Just vhat are you hiding under zat cloak meine madchen...?~_

Smirking once more as he managed to get focused once again, Schrodinger vanished in the blink of an eye and reappeared to Akumu's right as he attacked; trying to catch her off guard. However, that proved to be a bit more difficult as she quickly ducked out of the way before lashing out with her claws once more. Landing on the ground in a single handstand, he quickly dodged the blow along with the backdraft of the attack in a handspring before skidding back a bit when the front of his feet landed on the ground along with a single gloved hand, which was now becoming dirty with dust and dirt rather than just blood stains from his previous fights. "You're a fast one madchen! Possibly even as fast as me, haha. Zis is going to be such a fun battle, zough ze challenge vill be removing zat hoodie from you...I can't vait till I see vhat meine opponent looks like." The werecat's tone held barely contained excitement as he stared at the mysterious girl that was just a few meters in front of him. He wouldn't use his pistol against this one. Oh no, this fight would be a match of speed, reflexes, and physical strength. After all, despite how sharp those steel claws on her right hand was, he knew that no matter how sharp they were, if the user didn't have the strength to back it up, they wouldn't do nearly as much damage as what this girl was causing.

A mere human wearing those wouldn't even beable to use them at all as by the looks of things, the joints in that contraption looked like they worked in an almost similar fashion to the spring loads in guns. If you weren't inhumanly strong, those joints wouldn't even budge for you and your hand would be snapped into a closed fist the instant you slipped it on; slicing those very claws right through your hand as a result. That meant only one thing in Schrodinger's mind...

This girl wasn't human...

And that made him all the more curious to him because his scense of smell didn't pick up the scent of death on her, meaning she wasn't a vampire like her supposed 'master' was. She did have a scent on her though that was oddly familier, yet at the same time, it was different as well.

His mind was sent reeling the more he thought about it and his instincts kicked into full alertness now as he dodged yet another swipe of the girl's claws as he leaped high up into the air and landed on the edge of the roof. He didn't remain there long though as the cloaked figure vanished and reappeared in front of him again; her claws coming straight down in front of her. This time, she knicked the front of his uniform; leaving four thin rips in the front at a slight angle, though the claws did much more damage to the building under them as the wind caused by her claws sliced right through the concrete roof and walls along with shattering a few windows that were within its path as they slices actually went all the way to the base of the building.

Seeing the girl still in the air though, Schrodinger took this chance and quickly pushed off the roof with his right foot and sent his fist flying towards her face. His fist actually connected, causing him to smirk as he sent Akumu flying backwards and towards the ground below as she slammed right through the base of the building across the street. "Ha! Finally got in a hit! Take zat! Mm?" Blinking slightly as he stood there with a foot resting on the edge of the roof of the damaged building, he watched as the girl slowly pulled herself out of the rubble and stepped back out onto the street. However, as she did, his hot pink eyes slowly began to widen more and more as the light from a nearby street lamp illuminated her form. Her hood had finally fallen off her head, revealing a now dirty and slightly bruised child-like face from the attack earlier, but that wasn't what had shocked him. Resting upon her head underneath the wild strands of just passed shoulder length silver white hair were a pair of darker silver cat ears; her sharp, yet calm bright emerald eyes possessing slightly slitted pupils.

_~Meine Got. No vonder she smelled faintly familier. Ze madchen is a verecat like me, yet...she still smells different...Vas she not created like I vas? Could she actually be...a verecat born?~_ As his mind worked to actually wrap itself around this discovery, he soon snapped himself out of it when he realized that the girl wasn't attacking anymore. "Vhat?...Ze madchen is just standing zere...Vhy is zat?" Of course he had actually said that part out loud, though still to himself, this time rather than in his head. He soon found out when the girl lifted her gaze towards the night sky that was filled with stars, yet portions of it was hidden within a blanket of smoke that rose up from the distruction in a number of areas.

Akumu remained silent as she stared at the sky, but the tilted her head down and off to the side as she gazed at the upturned rubble of the street around her. _**~Master, we are retreating...?~**_

_**~Not quite Pet. Both sides are beginning to fall back. Apparently both Sir Integra and the Major understand the amount of damage done to both sides and are calling for their remaining troops to fall back.~**_

_**~So...It's a draw...?~**_

_**~...For now, yes...Personally, I would love to just ignore such orders and continue fighting, but I have little choice but to obey my own master. Tch...~**_

_**~...Master...?~**_

There was silence for a moment as she spoke to Alucard through their connection before finally his voice rang out once again. _**~Just fall back and return to Hellsing HQ my Pet...We'll finish our prey in due time...Hopefully you at least got to have a little bit of fun with that brat, haha.~**_

Akumu remained silent for a moment towards that last part as she thought on this before raising her bright emerald gaze to lock with the confused, yet curious hot pink eyes of the other werecat. _**~...Yes...I actually did have some fun with him...He's as fast as myself Master...I'll return soon...~**_ With that, the link was cut off between herself and Alucard as she continued to stare at the boy carefully, though her gaze followed him as he soon leaped down from the roof he had been on and landed on the ground; walking slowly towards her. She noticed with almost slight amusion that he still possessed that curious look in his gaze.

Halting about three meters from the female werecat, he noticed that up close like this, her appearance made her look only about a year younger than how he looked; making her appear thirteen in age. It also took note that her cloak was more open now, revealing a slender, yet still tiny figure underneath it; her attire under that cloak consisting of fitting mid-thigh black shorts, black combat boots that halted almost halfway to her knees, a black fingerless glove on her left hand with steel one-inch spikes on each knuckles save for her thumb's, and a black fitting hoodie t-shirt that halted just above her belly button. All in all, Schrodinger had two thoughts in his head towards her appearance.

1\. She either definately liked black or her supposed master had chosen her attire for her.

And 2. ...She was rather cute...For an enemy, that is.

As he thought about this, he quickly snapped out of it when he heard her actually speak for the second time out loud since she had arrived. "...Who are you?...You're a werecat like myself, but...not...at the same time..."

Blinking slightly at this, he actually allowed himself to smile a bit towards her as he nodded his head. "Ja! Meine name is Varrent Officer Schrodinger. I am a verecat, but unlike possibly you, I vas created by Doc in ze lab of Millennium. Just Vhere did you come from zough madchen?"

Tilting her head slightly towards both his accent and his rare usage of the german language, she finally spoke up; her tone still completely calm and almost void of any emotion. "I don't know...I have no memory of my past nor who I really am...My Master, Alucard found me during one of his missions years back and decided to take me in...He gave me the name 'Akumu' and made me stronger...Till the day I cease to exist in this world of ours, I will continue to serve at Master's side as his 'pet'." As she said this, Akumu turned around and began to make her way down the broken streets. "...I have a feeling we'll cross paths again soon Schrodinger...Try not to be reckless till then..." With that, she suddenly vanished with her speed as she headed back home to return to her master's side.

Even after she had left, Schrodinger continued to stand there for a few moments longer as he stared at the spot where the girl had vanished. As another moment passed, his lips slowly curled up into a grin causing his feline fangs to be revealed before he finally tilted his head up some and closed his eyes in a gleeful fashion as he laughed. It had been a while since he actually had this much fun and on top of that, it was the first time he had ever seen a werecat like himself even though this one wasn't created in a lab. As he slowly calmed back down, his eyes narrowed slightly as a playful smirk was now on his adorable, child-like face. "Akumu...Zis is going to be such fun. I can't vait till our next meeting meine madchen. I vill be counting down ze days till ve do und vhen ve do,...I vill make you mine, meine madchen..." With this thought towards the future, the Warrent Officer vanished as well...

**To be continued.**

_Little Tsu: Ok, so...this was actually the first time I ever tried this kinda fanfic; aka: placin' in a few bits of another language here &amp; there along with the german accent. Hopefully I didn't do too bad, but uhh...sayin' this now, the two li'l dots that are supposed ta go above the 'o' in Schrodinger's name &amp; the 'a' in madchen,...yeahhh, I couldn' do it on my computer...Sowwy.x.x Side note: I reaaally hope I didn't botch up Schrodinger &amp; Alucard's characters much. ._

_Translations:_

_Meine = my_

_Madchen = girl_

_Got = god_

_Ja = yes_

_Und = and (obviously)_

_Hallo = Hello (also obviously)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Little Tsu: Like most of my continuin' stories, this one will be slowly updated due ta real life cause lets jus' face it, real life sucks eggs like that. BUT I have finally decided ta continue this like the reviewers wanted &amp; I'm not one that really likes ta disappoint 'em cause I actually value their thoughts on my work too much. So this is for Tiger spy, Dr. Dark Insanity, &amp; anyone else that had enjoyed this once oneshot._

_Enjoy._

**Ch: 2**

"Uh um...M-Master...?"

"What is it Police Girl?"

"Why um...Why am I dressed up like this e-exactly?"

Drifting his piercing crimson gaze towards his fledgling through the strands of black hair that fell into and around his face, Alucard lazily scanned the lithe, yet full figure of the blond draculina before him. She was currently not in her usual police attire as she had been given orders to actually go undercover to night club. Both Millennium and Hellsing had taken quite the hit in their last fight against each other so both sides were currently recuperating. However, that didn't stop any stray vampire rats from doing as they pleased and it was thanks to those strays that Alucard, his Police Girl, and his Pet had anything to do at all while the two organizations recovered; neither leaders having had wanted to risk losing any more than they already had currently. Snapping out of his thoughts, a sadistic, fanged grin slowly etched widely across his sharp features before releasing a laugh. "Police Girl, you are going undercover to a night club as I had already clearly stated earlier. Besides, it's not like you don't have the body for it."

The last remark caused a blush to appear across the cold skin of Seras' face as she hadn't really expected such a comment from her master even though she really should have. The young blond was currently in a dark blood red dress that only had a single strap to it, which was on the right; leaving her left shoulder to be completely bare. The dress halted down her thighs only as far as her uniform skirt usually went and the entire slender length of her back was bare. Completing the attire were a pair of equally blood red heels, though the heels were low enough to where Seras would still be capable of running in them should her targets attempt to flee once she found them. "M-Master, won't you be coming as well though?"

"Now Police Girl...Do you really think I would send you out on your own? Especially, in that sort of outfit?" Rising up from his throne chair within the basement they were in, Alucard slowly stalked over towards his fledgling before he was suddenly towering over her. Watching her expressions within her sapphire gaze, he smiled faintly and lifted a finger to her chin as he raised her head closer to him while he lowered his head slowly in return. Halting with mere inches between their faces, he noticed that by the current look on her features if she was still human, her heart would've been beating rapidly right now. Chuckling softly to himself, he tilted his head faintly to the side in a thoughtful manner. "I am sending my Pet with you. However, I will be watching you both from within the shadows. Any of those men, human or not, attempt to touch you in a way that I don't like, I won't hesitate to rip their limbs off..."

Shivering faintly at the possessive proclaimation of her master, Seras nodded her head lightly in understanding before watching as her master released her chin and straightened up as he took a few steps back. Managing to catch her wits somewhat, the young draculina bowed to her No Life King and turned on her toe as she left the basement. As she assended the stairway, a shadowed form appeared out of her corner of ther eye. "I was wondering if you were coming or not Akumu. How come you're not dressed for this mission like I was forced to?"

The young werecat lifted her slightly glowing emerald gaze towards the one before her after she stepped out of the shadows before shaking her head lightly. "I was given this mission, same as you were, by our master Seras. As for my lack of different attire. I was informed that it was unnessessary of me to go in desguise. After all, I do not exactly have the appearance to make such clothing work in my favor..." Akumu then fell silent for a moment as the two females made their way through the dimly lit halls of the Hellsing HQ. It was only when they stepped outside and headed for the car that was waiting for them, did she speak up once more. "I will sneak in through the shadows while you go in through the front door of the club. Our Master will be watching our every action carefully in order to see how well we work together on a mission."

Nodding her head lightly in understanding of this, Seras slipped into the car with Akumu sliding in right after her. With the door closing, the driver drove off, leaving through the gates as they were taken to the nearest city and to their destination. "So...During the battle against Millennium. I still don't quite understand why they wish to cause such slaughter, but...I was told that you had enjoyed fighting against one of their 'werewolves'. You didn't have the scent of death on you though beyond those of the vampires. Did you not kill the other monster?" It wasn't that she was really nosy, but Seras was genuinely curious about what had happened on Akumu's end.

The werecat thought for a moment on this, but then drifted her gaze to stare blankly out the window. "...He was like me,...yet not at the same time...A werecat that was unlike anything I have seen since the day our Master found me without any memories..."

"A werecat?" Seras blinked her now wide eyes in surprise at this. "He didn't have blond hair with black cat ears and a child-like appearance, did he?"

The smaller girl merely nodded her head lightly once at this in confirmation causing a slightly surprised gasp to escape the draculina.

"That was Schrodinger! Master has killed him a number of times, but he just keeps coming back. It's like he can't be killed no matter what we do."

"...He's skilled. He was...a lot of fun to fight..." Bringing her gaze back onto Seras now, something unknown seemed to flicker within her emerald eyes. "...I have never met another like myself so whether he was created in a lab somewhere or born naturally like I was,...he is still a cat like I am."

"so what you're saying is...you're curious about him?" Seras supposed that she could understand that. After all, Akumu had no memories from before their master found her so she had thought for a long time now that she had been the only werecat. "Too bad he's with Millennium. Otherwise, perhaps you could have become friends instead of enemies..."

"Yeah...Too bad..."

As they finally arrived in town and eventually the night club, the two slipped out of the car and thanked the soldier that had driven them their. Watching him drive off after wishing them luck, Seras headed for the front door despite the line waiting to be allowed in or declined. "Time to work..." Putting on a harmless smile, the young draculina walked up to the bouncer and glanced up at him. "Hi. My friends are in there. Could you please let me passed?"

The bouncer glanced down and was about to tell the girl to get to the back of the line, but when he saw the dress she was in, he smirked and unabashedly roved his gaze over her full form before locking his gaze with her own intensely bright blue eyes. "Well,...I suppose I could, but you'll have to let me buy you a drink sometime babe, heh..."

Seras held back a shudder of disgust at this and smiled again as she nodded her head, trying her best to keep up her act. "I'll think about it. Now if you'll excuse me..." With that, she sauntered on passed the bouncer and went inside; instantly becoming surrounded by loud music, flashing colored lights, and the smell of alchohol and arousal. Shuddering lightly as her senses were bombbarded like that, she forced herself to focus as she traveled deeper into the club. As she did, she caught sight of a familier flash of silver white hair and saw that Akumu was already in thanks to her shadow shift ability. She silently wondered if all werecats had that ability, but then she remembered that Schrodinger didn't seem to have any such skill and instead the ability to teleport and appear 'everywhere and knowhere at the same time' as he stated a few times during past encounters.

The night lingered on and the smell was really beginning to get to them both now. Not so much the smell of all the alchohol, but the scent of arousal. It was all over the place and both girls had actually crossed paths with a few randoms couples going at each other like dogs in heat! Shuddering lightly in disgust at it all, Seras had been about to try and speak to Akumu, but when a tickle in her mind was felt, she realized the cat had beaten her to the punch on the action.

_**~Found our target...You best move in though Seras. He's in the center of the dance floor and he's already got a female dancing with him. Judging by the movement, she's under his thrawl...~**_

_**~Roger. I see him too. Lets get this over with Akumu...~**_

With a mental nod to herself, Seras made her way through the masses of dancing humans and soon arrived behind the target. Lifting a delicate hand, she tapped him on the shoulder, causing the vampire to halt in his dancing with his prey and turn around. When he did, she had to actually fight back a blush. His eyes were an intense shade of garnet and his hair was black as night along with being in an attractive mess that fell around his sharp features, halting at his chin in the back and the base of his neck in the back. His broad shoulders showed he was also well built in a similar manner than Hans, the werewolf from Millennium was. Snapping out of it, Seras casted him the best flirtacious smile she could come up with and spoke up. "You know...I could be so much more fun than that girl you're dancing with now. Why not leave her and come dance with me?"

The vampire gave her a once over very slowly as he drank in every inch of the girl before him. When his eyes halted at her own, even though they were such an intense shade of blue that they nearly glowed, he knew that she was a draculina...And an extremely attractive one at that. Smirking to himself as he slowly breathed in her scent, he caught two things. One, she had yet to have been claimed as a mate for anyone and two,...she was still a virgin. Licking his lips slightly at these thoughts, he chuckled softly before turning around completely to face her as he bowed faintly and held out his hand for her to take. "The pleasure...will be all mine beautiful. The name's Dedrick...And you?"

"Seras...Seras Victoria..." Keeping up the act, the blond continued to smile as she gently took his hand when it was offered and was lead out to a different part of the dance floor; the girl that had been under his thrawl moments ago long since forgotten by the male vampire before her. As they halted, she allowed Dedrick to pull her closely against him, blushing faintly in the process, as he moved fluidly to the beat of the loud music. His body willed her to move with him as she danced. Seras was a bit uncomfortable with the type of dancing, but she had to keep professional about this. She was on a mission and she had to make her master proud. After all, he had said that he'd be watching from within the shadows to see how well she and Akumu would do together as a team and without his help.

As this was going on, Akumu kept a close eye on her partner and their target. She stalked around much like a preditor would towards their prey; making her every bit like the werecat she truly was. While Seras was working her physical charm on the target, she had been about to inform her to go ahead with the next step, but a voice directly behind her caused her to halt in her task at hand.

"Vell,...Never Zought somevon like you vould be found in a place like zis."

Quickly turning around, Akumu's bright emerald eyes widened faintly in surprise at the sight of Schrodinger standing there before her in his usual attire, which seemed to stick out like a sore thumb in a night club. At least his cat ears were shifted down at the sides of his head in a way that made it look like his ears were actually black highlights in his blond messy hair. "Schrodinger...What are you doing here? This doesn't seem like the place Major would give you orders to come to..."

schrodinger closed his eyes as he lifted his head and laughed amusedly. When he stopped laughing and opened his eyes again, hot pink clashed with emerald as he smirked faintly; the tip of a fang glinting in the flashing lights of the club. "Zat is because ze Major didn't send me. In fact, knowvon knows zat I am here."

"Then why...?"

"To see you of course madchen."

Now that actually caught her by surprise, though she tried not to show it. Before she could speak again, the male before her closed the distance and leaned in as he spoke in her ear smoothly in a teasing fashion; his breath dancing against her cat ear, which she barely retrained the urge to have it twitch against its hiding place.

"You have been constantly on mein mind madchen...You have me very curious und zat curiosity has been driving me crazy...I sensed you out und here I am mein madchan..." Pulling away slightly, his face remained inches from the slightly younger werecat before he offered a kind smile and slowly reached out as he grasped onto her hand despite the fact that it hand those deadly steel claws of hers. "Dance vith me...Akumu..."

Blushing faintly as Schrodinger said her name for the first time, she held back the urge to shudder at how it sounded off his lips with his accent. Glancing behind herself, she saw that Seras was still dancing with the target, but had stopped suddenly and began to lead him off towards the back exit where the alley was. Biting her bottom lip at this, Akumu brought her gaze back onto the male before her, who seemed to have a hopeful look in his gaze. Making a decision, she pulled her hand free carefully so that she didn't cut him and took a step back, causing him to frown. "Sorry...I have a mission to take care of..."

Before he could reach out to try and stop her from leaving, Akumu vanished within the shadows. Slowly lowering his hand back at his side, Schrodinger sighed softly and glanced down at his hand that had held her own just seconds ago. Despite the cold metal that he had felt through his gloves, he had still felt the warmth of her soft skin as well. "Vhy...?...Vhy is zat girl constantly on mein mind...? She is supposed to be ze enemy und yet...I don't vant to kill her..." Clenching his fangs slightly at this, Schrodinger vanished as well, but instead of going back to the base like he probably should have, he followed Akumu and appeared on the roof of the night club. Peering down into the alley, he spotted the familier blond draculina that he had met a few times before with a male vampire he had never seen before.

"An alley eh? Never took you for the type to wanna get it on in a place like this. You look delicate so I figured you would've wanted to lose it in a corner of the club on one of the couches..." Turning around to face Seras, thinking she had lead him back here so they could have some 'privacy', he was instantly knocked back with a fierce kick to the jaw. Bracing himself against the wall, he narrowed his eyes now as he bared his fangs; growling. "What the fuck was that for girl?!"

Sighing softly, Seras shook her head before glancing off to the other side of the male to gaze at a certain patch of shadows, only to have a small, delicate form step out of them and solidify. "Sorry, but you're our target Dedrick. You've been causing a mess in town and we were ordered by our Master to take care of it."

"He doesn't need an explaination Seras...He's just a vampire that enjoys running free and preying on innocent human females." Drifting her gaze towards the male as he jerked his gaze over to her when she spoke, she allowed her ears to come out of hiding as she pulled her hood off completely. "Hope you enjoyed yourself vampire...Because this is your last night on this earth..." With that, Akumu rushed at him, lashing out with her steel claws that were wrapped around her delicate fingers on her right hand, which the male quickly dodged. Straightening up from the destruction around her, the werecat watched as he tried to make a run for it. "Seras..."

"On it!" Quickly dashing out of the alley and into the streets after him, Seras skidded to a halt and pulled a gun out of hiding from under her dress. Holding it out in front of herself, her eyes flashed ruby as they focused in on their target and pulled the trigger; the bullet sailing through the air and hitting the vampire in the back of the skull. Straightening up her stance as she gazed at the collapsed, dead vampire in the street ahead, Seras sighed softly to herself before drifting her gaze towards her feline companion. "Well, that was easy enough. Think Master will be satisfied?"

"...Maybe..."

Before Seras could say anything in response of it, a clapping was heard. Thinking it was their master, she turned towards the sound, only to yelp slightly in surprise at the sight of Schrodinger standing there at the edge of a roof. When she quickly lifted her gun to aim at the younger looking boy, he merely laughed and stood there, which confused her. Then again, this werecat could get his head blown off and he'd be perfectly fine. He was like her master; couldn't be killed and had the ability to regenerate. "Schrodinger, what are you doing here? Trying to cause trouble for Sir Integra around town?!"

"Nein. I came of mein own vill. I vanted to see mein madchen. I have never seen somevon like meinself before und vas curious. She is a verecat born unlike me, who vas created in a lab." Lowering himself down, he took a seat on the roof's edge with one leg dangling over the edge and his other one bent up with the back half of his foot proped on the edge. He really did mean no harm right now. Luckily, Schrodinger was the Major's favorite and considered his 'pet' in a way. Otherwise, he would surely get into a lot of trouble if he was found out about this meeting when he had no intention of trying to kill either of the Hellsing girls.

Thinking he was actually telling the truth, Seras lowered the gun and lifted the skirt of her dress as she holstered the weapon before dropping the skirt back into place. "Alright then. Well, the mission is finished so I'm going on ahead to return back to Hellsing. Don't stay out too late or Master might get angry...If he's not already..." No sooner that those last words escaped her lips, that a deep bout of laughter echoed within her mind.

_**~Oh I'm not angry at all my dear Police Girl...In fact, I'm thoroughly amused at this. A 'dog' of Millennium is breaking the Major's rules simply cause he can't keep away from my Pet. Oh that's too rich! Hahahah!~**_

_**~M-Master...?~**_

_**~Return back Police Girl. Let my Pet enjoy what little time she has with the cat before she needs to come back as well...And you did nice work tonight.~**_

_**~Y-Yes my Master!~**_ Seras couldn't help but sound happy when she spoke to her master just then. After all, he had actually congradulated her on a mission well done. Blushing faintly at the thought of having pleased her master, if her heart could still beat, she was sure it would've picked up speed just like she was certain it would've earlier that night in Alucard's basement. Turning around, Seras quickly left as she headed back to Hellsing HQ so that she could return to her beloved master's side.

Watching the draculina leave, Schrodinger went to bring his gaze down to where Akumu was, but blinked slightly in surprise when he saw she wasn't there. Glancing around curiously for her, he bit back the urge to jolt slightly when she appeared suddenly right next to him on the roof as she sat there on the edge. "Ack...You are quite ze sneaky von madchen. You use ze shadows in a vay zat I use mein teleportation..." Calming back down, he casted her a kind smile before drifting his gaze up towards the starry night sky. "So...Zat vampire was your mission? He vasn't much of a challenge for you und zat pretty fraulein."

Nodding her head lightly towards both questions, the female of the two werecats tilted her head down as she gazed down at the street below. "...You'll get into trouble with your superiors if they find out about this...You realize this, right?"

"Haha, I von't get into trouble cause I von't get caught. Remember? I'm everyvhere und knovhere at ze same time." Schrodinger then became silent as he thought for a moment before suddenly becoming serious, which was an extreme rarity with him. "Besides...Even if I **vas** caught, zey couldn't keep me avay...I vould keep coming to see you no matter vhat zey say..."

"Why?...Why the risk Schrodinger? We're supposed to be enemies you know..."

"Ah, now zat is ze million euro question, eh? Ze reason is because you fasinate me Akumu und..." It was then that he turned his hot pink gaze to face her as his eyes were narrowed slightly to show how serious he was. "I am determined to make you mine mein madchen..."

"Really now. So is this betrayel I hear from you Warrent Officer?"

Eyes widening, both werecats were quickly on their feet as they turned around, only for come face to face with Zorin Blitz.

**To be continued.**

_Little Tsu: Hahaha. Yeah, I totally ended it there at a cliffhanger. You'll have ta wait till next time now ta see what _


	3. Chapter 3

_Little Tsu: Ok so...like a number of others that are slowly progressin' further, this next chap took a while ta come out...Mainly due ta procrastination, the invisible wall comin' up, orrr...well,...me jus' gettin' bloody new ideas for new stories all the time..._

_Er...I least I updated?^^"_

**Ch: 3**

Hellsing Headquarters.

The residence of the ever intimidating and powerful Hellsing Organization that dealt with cases of vampires and even other such creatures or evil syndicates that caused trouble or chaos in the world. The organization's leader, Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing, otherwise known as Intergral Hellsing to many, was extremely strict, intimidating despite the fact that she was a young woman, and had complete control over the No-Life King, Alucard, himself. She rarely lost her cool or let anything slip out of her control.

However, currently,...as she stared with a deadpanned expression upon her normally hardened features at what was before her,...it was apparently one of those rare times...

"...Akumu...Explain to me **again**...why you brought a member of Millennium to Hellsing HQ...And obviously not **captured..."**

The two werecats stood there at attention as they were apparently adding even more stress on top of what Sir Integra was already feeling. Well,...actually, the smaller female of the two was standing at attention and looking as rather stoic as she most always did. The male of the two though? Wellll,...

Laughing lightly in a carefree manner, he rested a hand onto his waist while the other was raised behind his head, shifting his wild blond hair and his left ankle crossed over the front of his right as he grinned. "Vell, funny you should mention zat Sir Integra. I kinda maybe...betrayed mein own organization."

At that, Integra arched a brow and cupped her hands loosely in front of her chin with her elbows propped up on her desk; a lit cigar firmly in her mouth as she managed to speak even with it in her mouth. "...Come again?" Had she seriously heard this brat right? He betrayed the very group he had followed under? How did that happen? She easily recognized the boy before her. He was the one that couldn't die even if you decapitated him; the one that gave even Alucard a hard time, though she knew the vampire hated wasting his time on a werecat that was basically invincible and played around in his fights like the very age he looked.

Thinking for a moment on her question while Akumu continued to remain silent, Schrodinger decided it was best he go over what had happened just a few short hours ago. After all, he knew that his precious little madchen didn't speak a lot in one conversation, thus the reason why she never actually socialized much or even gave verbal reports unless she could word them short and to the point.

He had learned a lot about his 'object of interest' just by studying and watching her even from a distance when she didn't even realize he was actually there...

"To be perfectly honest, I had had no such intention on betraying mein leader nor Millennium all togezer...I vas actually pretty much backed into a corner like a cat vould corner a little mouse...Vhich now zat I zink about it, zat is razer ironic since I'm a verecat, hm..." Blinking slightly at the irony of that comparison with his earlier situation, Schrodinger shook his head as he tried to get back on track. After all, the look Sir Integra was giving him was slightly unnerving despite himself. Maybe it was because it was rare to see a young woman controlling such a powerful and dangerous organization...? "Anyvays, Blitz had caught me vith mein madchen und had overheard vhat I said..."

"And what...exactly did that psychopathic, tattooed freak overhear catboy?"

Contemplating a moment on whether he should say what it was, he casted a glance down at the slightly smaller, more stoic werecat that was still beside him. When she finally drifted her bright gaze up to lock with his own out of the corners of her eyes, Schrodinger couldn't stop the sudden bright grin that filled out his young features. "She overheard me tell mein madchen, here, zat neizer Millennium nor mein Major vould be able to stop me from being vith her..." He then turned his gaze back onto the blond woman and grinned childishly. "I guess she didn't like vhat she heard und automatically zought I had turned mein back on mein organization, heheh."

Nodding lightly as she began to understand more and more of the situation that she was currently dealing with, Integra sighed softly in irritation after she pulled the cigar out of her mouth and locked her still stern gaze with the apparently, now **ex**-Warrent Officer. "Alright then...Start from the beginning when Zorin Blitz showed up. Tell me what all happened..."

Nodding his head once in a quick shift, the blond werecat began to cover the details of what exactly happened between the three of them after Zorin appeared...

_**{Flashback; 3hrs ago}**_

"Well, Warrent Officer Schrodinger? You're betraying us for a mangy cur of a Hellsing **pet?"**

Black ears perked and twitched ever so faintly atop of the boy's head as he just stared at the rather bulky female vampire before him. She was artificially made in a lab like he had been, but just like himself, she was also extremely dangerous. However, she did have a weakness. Zorin Blitz was reckless and impatient. So long as he kept his calm, then he could easily protect the small female that was still at his side if need be. Only one problem with that though...Zorin was actually managing to push him slightly even though he showed hardly any visible reaction towards it. _'How dare she...Zat vitch of a vampire can accuse me of betraying mein organization und ze Major, but...I vill not let her insult vhat I vill claim as mine soon enough. Knowvone is allowed to insult mein **Madchen!'**_

"It's not nice to put vords in mein mouth First Lieutenant. I never said zat I vas betraying ze Major nor especially, Millennium. However, I admit zat I **did** say zat none of you vould be able to stop me from being vith Akumu..."

"You might as well say you're betraying your organization then cause you insist on being around that little Hellsing whore rather than kill her." Zorin then came up with a sudden idea and grinned almost cynically. "I see now...That little tramp has you under some kinda thrall even though she's not a vampire...Guess it's a female werecat's pheromones or something that's causing you to act out in this way...Heheheh...Well, don't you worry Warrent Officer...I'll kill her right now and break that influence she has on you." Without any further warning than that, Zorin suddenly rushed in with a blur of speed as she closed the distance and, instead of using her scythe right away, clenched her fist tightly as she thrusted it forward in a slanted down angle towards the still calmly seated female werecat. Just as it was about to connect, the girl suddenly vanished and her fist, instead, made impact with the roof; creating a small crater. "The hell...?!"

"Zat vasn't very nice...You can accuse me of betrayal all you vant First Lieutenant Zorin Blitz...But vhen you insult mein Akumu und even vorse, **zreaten** her,...zen zat is vhen you cross ze line even vith me...I vill not allow any to harm vhat is **mine**...Even if I have to turn mein back on Millennium und kill zose zat I used to vork along side of in order to do just zat." Schrodinger stood there now off to the side in the slight distance while his gloved hands rested gently upon Akumu's shoulders. His normally gleeful, carefree hot pink eyes were narrowed in a murderous and serious manner. The boy never got serious. He always saw everything as like a game to him and took great enjoyment out of pushing his luck and testing the patience of those he taunted and teased before they lashed out at him. Seeing him actually serious and looking like just his gaze alone could kill,...it was actually a rather terrifying sight despite his teenaged appearance.

"...Schro..."

Ears twitching faintly at the new 'nickname', he tilted his gaze faintly down onto the shorter werecat before him, but kept his senses open and trained upon Zorin the entire time. However, he couldn't really say he wasn't still surprised by what he heard. After all, knowone had ever called him 'Schro' before and even more so, it was **Akumu** who had called him that...And in a soft spoken tone too! If this were any other situation, he most likely would've tested those waters, to see if maybe she actually felt the same about him, but that would have to wait for now...He had an ex-ally to deal with. "It vill be ok Akumu. She vill not lay a finger nor blade on you. I vill protect you vith mein life...Especially, since unlike possibly you, I cannot die."

Gazing up at Schrodinger with an emotionless look within her constantly heavy lidded emerald eyes, Akumu finally closed her eyes completely as she slowly shook her head. "No...We shall fight together...I will not let you deal with this on your own..." Pulling away at that moment as she took a step back, the female werecat shifted smoothly on her feet and moved her right hand out of hiding from under her dark crimson cloak as the moon's light glinted off of the carbon steel of the armor claws that were on said hand. However, it was visible for only a second to Zorin to get a mere glimpse at it before the small creature suddenly rushed in to really begin the fight in a blur of speed. Quickly leaping up into the air just before she closed the distance completely, she pulled her right hand above and behind her head with her claws at the ready. She then lashed out in another blur of speed, only to have said claws connect around the blade of the enemy's scythe at the last millisecond.

Smirking slightly at having blocked the attack, her eyes then actually widened in surprise when multiple cuts suddenly sliced across her skin all over her face and body. _'What? But I had blocked it! Does this girl's attack actually have a backdraft that creates slicing wind even if those damn claws miss the actual target themselves?!'_ Before she could really think on this any further, she caught sight of Schrodinger rushing in with his own fist clenched. Gritting her fangs at this, she thrusted her scythe roughly as she sent the small female flying before she barely managed to dodge with a shift of movement from the male's strike and lashed out with her own fist; actually connecting it with his cheek as she sent him spiraling back and smashing into the roof a few times like a rock skipping along the surface of a pond.

'Tching' at having gotten hit, Schrodinger thrusted a palm out as he placed it onto the roof and launched himself into a flip to upright himself before landing on his feet once more with his knees bent and his hand still on the roof. "Vhat's vrong Zorin? Getting frustrated zat you're having trouble vith two mere verecat teenagers?" Smirking at the suddenly flustered and angered look flaring up within her gaze and overall features, Schrodinger quickly pushed off as he rushed in at the same time as Akumu did to now double team Zorin Blitz together.

Growling irritatedly, Zorin tried to block and knock away both, but the female of the two werecats feinted her attack at the last second and thrusted her claws under the scythe as her claws dug right into and through her stomach as they came out her back. Tensing up at this and clenching her eyes tightly shut as she hacked up a small burst of blood from her mouth, the vampire gritted her bloody fangs as she knocked Schrodinger away again, though much more weakly this time and reached down as she grasped tightly onto Akumu's arm; effectively yanking her arm and claws out of the hole she had created. Unfortunately, that only causing a lot more bloody to spill and splatter all over the ground around her. Panting raggedly now as she clutched her hand over the gapping wound in her stomach while glaring towards the two. "D-Damn it...I-I'll get you two...Mark my words; I'll kill you **both!"**

Watching as Zorin vanished, Akumu glanced down at the blood covering the lower half of her arm and her armor claws as well as it dripped onto the ground and even dirtied her cloak. Sighing softly to herself, she drifted her gaze over towards Schrodinger as he walked over to her side and gently rested a hand against the upper portion of her left arm. It was easy to see the concern within his gaze that he was holding towards her as he wondered if she was ok. With a silent nod of her head in his unspoken question, Akumu straightened up before turning to walk off. "...Lets go...I am taking you back to Hellsing Headquarters with me..."

_**{Present}**_

"Und zat's vhat happened und how I came to be here."

At this point, Sir Integra closed her eyes exhaustedly as she massaged her temples for a moment from hearing what all happened. After a moment, she peeked one piercing eye open as she locked it with the two werecats before her within her office. "...Very well then. You're not a member of Hellsing until I know I can trust you...However, I will let you be a guest here so long as you don't cause any needless chaos or trouble with those that work for me. You are to stay at Akumu's side at all times. Is that understood catboy?"

With a bright grin, Schrodinger nodded his head quickly once in eager confirmation. "Ja! Loud und clear Sir Integral Hellsing. I vill stay by mein madchen's side und behave like a good 'house kitty'." With that, the blond male turned around as he grasped onto the silver white haired female's hand that wasn't in the claw armor and cheerfully left the office; the door closing behind them.

Sighing once more as she closed both eyes again, she allowed herself to lean back in her desk chair in exhaustion. "...Why do I get the feeling that I might eventually regret making this decision...?"

**To be continued.**

_Little Tsu: Well, that's that for this chap. Schrodinger suddenly finds himself no longer a member of Hellsing thanks to Zorin Blitz finding him out about his interaction with Hellsing's own werecat, Akumu. Will the catboy eventually decide that he wants to become an official member of Hellsing in order to stay at Akumu's side and keep her safe?...Or will something else happen that causes complications in his attempts and desire to be with the fellow werecat?_

_Side note: I only remember that Schrodinger and the Major has the german accent. I can't remember if everyone in Millennium did or not so that's why Zorin doesn' have the accent and only Schro does._


	4. Chapter 4

_Little Tsu: Ok, so um...I've been sick(er) since erm...2months ago?...3months? I don' even know anymore.x.x So haven' been really updatin' too much lately; very sorry about that. Anyways, here's the next chap._

_Hope ya enjoy cause if so, then gettin' this up despite my condition will have been more than worth it._

_This is for tigerspy, Ghoul14(Ghouly), and all my other avid readers that like my work. *bows playfully*_

Ch: 4

"So let me get zis straight...Ze Hellsing's little pet katzchen und **mein** pet...did zis to you, First Lieutenant Zorin Blitz?"

Flinching faintly under the eerily calm tone that the Major was speaking to her in, Zorin rested a hand almost subconsciously over the area where the wound had recently healed itself thanks to the vampire healing, though it left a rather nasty scar in it's wake. Keeping her gaze respectfully downcast, Zorin nodded her head lightly while remaining knelt on the floor before the seated man; her other hand rested over the pole of her scythe that laid on the floor beside her. "Yes Major, sir. It seems that the little cat has possibly put some sort of thrawl on Warrent Officer Schrodinger. It's the only reason that he'd turn his back on Millennium, right? He was created in a lab. There's no way he would do such a thing of his own free will!"

Silence filled the room after that and when Zorin peeked up towards her leader without lifting her head from it's tilted down position, she almost instantly regretted it. The Major's left leg overlapped his right as his elbows rested atop that leg and his hands folded together in front of his face; his chin and lips resting against the sides of his clasped hands so that mainly only his eyes were visible towards his expression, which were currently narrowed in a piercing, icy cold manner. She had never personally received that look, but she'd certainly seen it before. It was the look he got on his face when things didn't go as planned or when one of his subordinates utterly failed him. Zorin could only hope that that look wasn't necessarily directed at **her** specifically, but rather towards the Warrent Officer over the thought of him betraying his own.

"...I see...So zat...Hellsing katzchen...swayed mein own pet to her faction's side und you believe it's because of a thrawl?"

"Er...Yes...It's the only possible reason, right? Warrent Officer is loyal to Millennium and especially, to you, Major. I think a thrawl of some kind that werecats or werewolves have is the only reason he'd betray us."

"Vell zen,...if zat is ze case, zen ve kill ze katzchen und zen take back vhat belongs to Millennium...Zat vay, not only vill ve get our own Varrent Officer back vhere he belongs, but also destroy von of Hellsing's stronger pets..." A wide, cynical grin then slowly made it's way onto the Major's features as his little plan for this began to take form in his mind. "Vonce ze Captain returns from his current mission,...ve vill send **him** out to deal vith ze katzchen...A great und powerful verevolf against a little katzchen of a verecat...Now **zat** vill be a battle of ze ages zus far und a step forvard for Millennium in ze utter destruction of Hellsing, hahahaha!"

As he continued to laugh maniacally, Zorin bowed her head once more in respect before rising up onto her feet and taking her leave with her scythe resting against the front of her right shoulder. If the Major was opting to send out **him** of all his subordinates, then...it was easy to see that he wanted no failures this time around and was determined to end the Hellsing cat's existence for good...

**{outskirts of Paris; midnight}**

"Katzchen, I'm in position. Vhat about you?"

"Same...Wait on Master's mark before moving in..."

"Ja. Understood mein Akumu." A cheerful low voice escaped him as Schrodinger spoke into the com link attached to his right cat ear. He was currently hidden within the branches of a tree that was just yards away from the expansive manor that was before him. Sir Integra had chosen to actually trust him to attend this mission with Akumu and Alucard while Seras stayed behind with Walter and the other Hellsing soldiers in order to guard the HQ and Sir Integra, herself, as well. The mission seemed simple enough to him, but when it was fully explained, it was revealed that these vampires were stronger than the average ones that tended to cause bloodshed wherever they went. Sir Integra had thought this would be a good opportunity to show if Schrodinger could be depended on and even made an actual member of the Hellsing Organization. Of course, Akumu had come as his back up and Alucard had been instructed to attend in order to evaluate on how he did.

_**~Alright, cats. Move in and destroy anything that moves...Knowone in there is alive anyways, hahaha!~**_

At being given the signal to move in, Schrodinger swiftly shot himself out of the tree he had been camping in and stealthily rushed towards the manor as he used the night and his surroundings to his advantage in order to remain out of sight. After all, one of the targets could've been passing by or even looking out one of the windows and easily spotted his approach if he didn't. Then the other vampires would've been alerted and either would've scattered to make their escape or grouped up in an attempt to make it harder to take them out. Either way, their sneak attack would've been blown...

Upon arriving just outside of the manor, the male of the two werecats nimbly scaled up the brick wall at the front of the house and latched his gloved hand onto the sill of one of the third story windows. Peeking inside through the darkness, his sharp eyesight caught no sightings of the enemies. "...Zis looks like a good place to sneak in vithout being detected..." Smirking faintly in a playful manner, Schrodinger carefully tested the window to see if it was unlatched and when he found that it was, he silently slid it open and slipped inside. Landing on the carpeted floor without a sound in a knelt position, he quickly moved towards the bedroom door and pressed his back against the wall right next to it. His black ears twitched slightly atop his head as he listened to the faint footsteps that were just outside of the room before the door actually opened.

He knew it was one of the enemies and the instant they took one step inside, he lashed out and swiftly broke the vampire's neck before they could even utter a sound or notice he was actually there.

Catching them before they collapsed to the ground to make a thud and possibly attract attention with it, he caught the lifeless vampire and dragged him into the room before stuffing his body into the bedroom's closet; closing the door once he did. "Von down und...I believe, twelve more to go if I remember correctly..." Thinking on that for a moment, Schrodinger shook his head and decided to just kill all that he came across. He could always count how many kills he made, himself, and then ask Akumu how many she had taken out, herself, at the end of this mission. After all, there were probably more than that.

...Come to think of it, he could probably even make a game out of this to make it even more fun.

Werecat who got the most kills, wins.

At the thought, a playful cheshire grin formed onto his already adorable features. He would have to tell Akumu of this idea, but then again, she might decline the idea...At that, Schrodinger suddenly crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head slightly in the side in a cute manner as his brows furrowed as if in deep thought now. "Hmm...If I don't tell mein madchen zough, she might get mad at me und scold me for playing a game vith her zat she vas not told about...Zen I vould likely be punished und zat could possibly ruin mein chances of maybe getting a good job kiss after ze mission..." Of course that wasn't a sure thing, but he liked to believe that he'd get **some**thing nice from his precious kitten even though he had yet to have gotten even a simple kiss on the cheek from her.

_**~As amusing as it is to see you troubled and flustered over your infatuation towards my pet, you have a mission to do, cat, so get back to work.~**_

"Nya?!" Jolting slightly in startlement at the voice popping up so suddenly into his head when he hadn't expected it since he was so deep into his own thoughts, Schrodinger quickly saluted and hurried to the bedroom door. Opening it up quietly, he peeked his head out as he curiously glanced this way and that within the halls. At seeing that the coast was clear, he silently slipped out and fell right back into a stealthful assassin mode. _'Guess ve vill have to choose anozer time und mission to have some fun vith mein katzchen.'_

As he continued to swiftly move through the manor, taking out a few more vampires along the way and discarding their bodies somewhere where they wouldn't be found so quickly, Schrodinger soon came to a halt as he pressed his back against the wall and carefully peeked around the corner as he gazed through the opened double doors that lead into the massive living room. Vampires were relaxing and chatting away in there while the lifeless, drained corpses of the family that had apparently lived here were scattered all about. Narrowing his eyes slightly towards the sight before him, the teen werecat could only guess that this was the rest of the group that they had been informed about during the debriefing of the mission back at HQ. _'...So zere are about ten total from vhat I can see in ze room. I vonder vhere Akumu is zough...Hm?'_

Blinking slightly, his sharp gaze spotted very faint movement from within the shadows on the other side of the massive room from his current position before realizing that it was, in fact, the very girl he had just been thinking about. Smirking faintly towards this, Schrodinger nodded his head lightly in understanding before suddenly vanishing from his spot.

"Man, we really lucked out with this place guys. These stupid humans were easy pickings for vampires like us, hahaha."

"You ain't kiddin'. This pad is definitely gonna be one hell of a place to make our hideout. Heh...Maybe we can lure in some hot chicks for us to have some...fun...with."

"Oh, so suddenly I'm not good enough for you?" Rising up out of the vampire's lap that she had been seated on, one of the few female vampires within the group stepped away and crossed her arms over her chest as she gave a sharp glare towards the male.

Flinching faintly towards the look, he rose up onto his feet as well and attempted to redeem himself. "Ah come on, babe. Ya know that you're the only woman I need. I was meaning for the other guys that don' already got a hot chick at their side to pleasure them."

"Hmph...Likely story. Well, see if **you** get any from me tonight." With that, she turned her back on her mate and began to stalk off while the rest of the group was actually laughing at their buddy's expense.

"H-Hey! Babe, hold up! Can't we talk about thi-?"

Before he could finish his sentence and hurry after his mate, a bullet suddenly shot him through the left side of his skull; causing his brains and blood, along with an eye, to burst from his skull and splatter all over the floor before the body collapsed to the floor as well. Alerting the rest of the group suddenly, all the vampires were on their feet quickly and glancing around with narrowed eyes and clenched fangs as they growled deep in their throats. They hadn't expected to be under attack, but they needed to get whoever it was flushed out. However, before any could yell out for their attackers to show themselves and not be cowards, someone actually did.

"What the fuck-?" Staring in slight surprise at the sight of a young boy in a military uniform standing there before them with a slight cheshire grin playing onto his features, the male that spoke suddenly began to laugh. "Who the hell **is** this shrimp? You can't honestly make us believe that a brat like you is the one that killed our friend, do you?"

As he said this, the blond before him had his bright eyes alight with sudden sadistic glee before he vanished and reappeared right in front of him as he held up the barrel of his gun into the mouth of the vampire that had spoken; an instant later, pulling the trigger as he sent to bullet smashing through the back of his skull and exploding his head as the corpse crumpled to the floor. The splattered blood that was no on his uniform and face didn't even phase him as he licked a bit of the blood away from the corner of his lips before smirking. "Actually, I do. It's not nice to simply assume zings based on appearances alone, vampire..." As he said this, Schrodinger didn't move from his spot at all as another vampire lunged at him from behind, for an instant after the lunge, the glint of steel was seen from the light of the gleaming fire from the large fireplace in the corner before the vampire was sliced clean open and blood curdling screams from her was released as she hit the ground with a slitted throat, slashed sides, and her arm laying a slight distance from the rest of her corpse. "...Velcome to ze party mein madchen. I vas vondering how long you vould remain in ze shadows."

Rising up onto her feet, Akumu kept her bright emerald eyes gently closed for a moment with her head tilted down slightly. "...You really shouldn't rush in like this...within a group of vampires...Even if said group...is rather weak in comparison to ourselves..."

"Who does that bitch think she is?"

"Did she just call us weak?"

As the rising anger and comments around them continued, the two that had spoken just a second ago rushed in with claws drawn as they lashed out, only to blink slightly in confusion when they realized that they had simply sliced through the air. "What in the-?!"

"Where'd they go?!"

"...Like I had stated earlier..."

"Huh?" Just as the two that had attacked glanced up towards the ceiling, the female of the two intruders fell out of the shadows of the ceiling and lashed out with her own steel clawed glove as she sliced the male to the right, right down the center, cleaving him into four sections like butter; blood spraying in all directions through the air along with his innards falling out of his mangled body and sprawling out along the quickly staining, bloody carpet. She didn't even attempt to wipe away the blood that sprayed onto herself.

An instant before the second vampire's claws could slice clean through the side of her neck, a gunshot went off and the body hit the floor as well while the blond of the two young attackers seemed to appear out of knowhere at all with his side facing her back.

"...In comparison to ourselves,...you are merely at the level of Freaks in skill..."

With four of the ten that had been remaining already dead, the other six began to get slightly unnerved, though their anger still kept them from trying to flee. However, one of the smarter vampires within the group finally noticed something about their attackers that they all had apparently failed to notice at first. Especially, now that the female of the two's hood had fallen off, revealing her head completely, rather than simply her glowing eyes and her shadowed face with a few strands of silver hair falling into it. "Guys...Look at the top of their heads...That's not a highlighted portion of their hair...Those are ears..."

"E-Ears? You mean...Don't tell me these two are actually werecats? I thought their kind were extinct..."

At the suddenly even more nervous murmurs, Schrodinger and Akumu casted each other a faint glance as the male of the two stepped out from behind the female before nodding slightly to themselves. "As much fun as ve are having vith you vampires, mein katzchen und meinself are in a bit of a hurry. So if you vould just stay still vhile ve finish ze job, zat vould be wunderbar."

Hearing this only caused even more heightened unease to appear before three vampires finally ran off in an attempt at fleeing for their lives while the other three scattered around the room and all lunged at the two werecats, thinking they couldn't take down all three of them at once.

Sighing softly at this, Akumu closed her eyes gently and gave a faint nod of her head again towards Schrodinger as a look of sadistic glee returned to his young features. Before the vampires could even blink, the blond werecat suddenly held up his gun and, thanks to it being an automatic, he skillfully released three instant succession of bullets into the vampire's skulls, sending them flying backwards and smashing into the furniture around them as Schrodinger holstered his gun; the male now standing their alone amongst the corpses of both mangled vampires and humans alike as he spoke into the com link cheerfully. "Ze rest are all yours mein katzchen!"

The last of the three vampires that had managed to make it outside in their escape attempt in order to survive thought they had gotten away, but that flash of relief was soon washed away with their very blood as standing before them was none other than the girl from the two and an instant later, she appeared behind them with her right hand that had the metal clawed glove contraption outstretched in front of her and her head tilted down slightly. It was a faintly delayed response due to the amount of speed that went into the attack, but blood curdling cries soon echoed all through the night air as blood from all three bodies sprayed out into the sky as the grass became dyed in the beautiful red; the light of the full moon bathing the scene in it's beautifully eerie light...

"...Mission accomplished...All vampires are disposed of Master..."

A chuckle was heard within both of the werecats' ears as Schrodinger appeared back outside where Akumu was. _**~Well done you two...That was actually quite the entertaining display you put on. Now lets return back to Hellsing Headquarters...I'm sure my own Master is impatiently waiting for our report.~**_ Cackling as he said this, the voice of Alucard vanished as the two werecats made their way back to the transport that they had taken to get there so that they could return home.

**{Hellsing Headquarters}**

"...So you wiped out all those disgusting vampires that had been making themselves home in that manor, did you?" Leaning onto her desk, Integra gave the two before her a stern stare before finally nodding her head lightly. "Very well then. You two did a good job in disposing of those creatures so easily. Take the remainder of the night off, but don't cause any hassle with my soldiers, got it?" When she saw the slight nod of understanding from Akumu and the playful salute from Schrodinger before they left the office, Integra closed her eyes and sucked in a breath along with the cigar from that was in her mouth before pulling the item out of her mouth and releasing her breath in a sigh along with a small billow of smoke. Once doing this, she slowly opened her eyes once more and glanced over towards the shadowed far off right corner of her office. "Well?...What's your assessment on the brat?"

Chuckling slightly at his Master calling the previously Millennium werecat a 'brat', a wide, fanged grin soon found its place onto his sharp features. "For a previously annoying pest, he's certainly got skill on the battlefield even though those vampires were easy pickings for the likes of them. From what I could see though, he has no intention of turning his back on my pet, so as long as Akumu works for Hellsing, then we have the newfound loyalty of that experimented feline..."

"Hm...Very well then. From now on, the brat is to be Akumu's new partner on every mission and battle she goes into. From what you told me before, those two seem to work well together so that will be a big improvement in Hellsing's military power...See to it that he gets a new uniform...The brat won't be needing that Nazi messenger boy uniform any longer..."

"Heheh...As you wish,...my Master..." With a mocking bow to the young woman, Alucard cackled a bit more as he stepped into the shadows and vanished.

**{Millennium Headquarters}**

"You have your new orders now. I hope you understand zat failure is not an option here. Do not come back till zat pesky katzchen of Hellsing's in dead und **mein** is returned to us vhere he belongs. Is zat clear...Captain?"

Lifting his head from its previously bowed position while knelt on one knee on the floor, the blond werewolf's piercing, stoic gaze peeked out from underneath his cap towards his Major before giving a faint nod of his head.

...He would most certainly not fail...

**To be continued.**

_Little Tsu: That's the end of this chap. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. As much as I've enjoyed this story &amp; all the fighting, there's only possibly one chapter remaining of the story. With the Major resorting to sending out none other than Hans, AKA: Captain, out to retrieve Schrodinger from Hellsing, will they actually succeed and kill their greatest enemy's own werecat, Akumu along with taking back their's?...Or will the Captain actually fail this mission, which is something that had never happened before? Find out in the next chap._


	5. Chapter 5

_Little Tsu: Ok everyone. This is the chap ya'll have been waitin' for...Or possibly dreadin'. That's right. This is the final chap of my Hellsing story!_

_So enjoy the final ride in this &amp; please review once done. Would love ta hear your thoughts...And possibly complaints over the story comin' ta an end...x.x"  
_

**Ch: 5**

"Ah, so zis is ze katzchen zat had stolen avay mein pet...Such a lovely creature you must have been before you got roughened up, ja? It is no vonder zat mein pet vould be lured in by your viley vays..." The Major stepped closer to the beaten form of the small werecat before him. Her hands were cuffed behind her back and her neck was shackled as she dangled loosely in place. Her legs had buckled out from under her a while ago so the only thing that even kept her off the ground was the werewolf, Captain that had a tight grasp on the chain that was attached to the shackle around her neck. Tilting his head slightly to the side as he studied her closely, he could easily see the condition that his second in command had placed her in. Her clothes were ripped and torn in multiple places along with covered in blood. He could see that her right arm was mangled in a number of lacerations, given the amount of blood she was losing from just that single limb, but it was her face that caught his attention the most as it was badly bruised and cut. However, that wasn't what caught his main curiosity...

"Captain, vhat happened to ze katzchen's eye?"

As per usual, the Captain didn't speak. Instead, he simply reached into his pocket and soon held out his closed hand in front of himself before slowly opening it up. Laying there in his bloody palm was a bright emerald eye. The werewolf had actually sunk his claws into her right socket and dug her eye clean out of it during their fight, thus the reason the entire right side of her face was covered and dripping with blood still and the girl's socket completely empty.

"Vell, now!...Zat is certainly an effective tactic...Tell me somezing zough, Captain...Vhere is mein pet?" Raising his piercing gaze up towards the much larger man before him, he watched as the silent werewolf merely shook his head before motioning down towards the broken female in his grasp. "So you're telling me zat mein pet got avay?...Zat zis creature here, allowed him time to escape?" Oh, the Major was **not** pleased. After all, he had sent his strongest subordinate, his second in command, after the female that was currently in their clutches and Schrodinger in order to **kill** said girl and thus, cause Schrodinger to return to where he belonged. Apparently, that hadn't been what happened though if the Hellsing pet was still alive and Schrodinger was still out there somewhere.

Forcing himself not to begin yelling in his rising frustration towards all this, he folded his hands behind himself against his lower back before spinning around on the front of his left foot so that his back was now facing the Captain. He then began to stalk back to his favorite chair. "...Take ze prisoner to ze lab...Let ze Doctor do vith her as he vishes..."

The Captain nodded his head once before he turned around himself and left the bridge while dragging the prisoner along with him; a slight blood trail being left behind in the process. As he walked through the halls of the massive zeppelin though, he shifted his gaze as his crimson eyes locked onto the younger creature through his silver bangs. He continued to remain silent like he always did, as well as stoic, but he had to silently admit that somewhere very deep within his being, he felt a hint of guilt for this girl. After all, as far as either were aware, she was the last of her kind, the last natural born werecat, just as he was the last of his natural born kind as well; the werewolf...The young female had fought bravely against him, even going so far as to force him into transforming before he took her down. However, he had noticed that she never once transformed, herself.

...Had she forgotten how?...Or was it something else entirely that was the cause?

Either way, the fight had distracted him...She had convinced Schrodinger to get away and back to base. She had even promised him that she would catch up soon just to make him leave after he had stubbornly refused to abandon her to fight against him on her own. The tiny werecat had **known**...She had known right from the start that she wouldn't be catching up, that she wouldn't win the fight, that...she would likely die...

...And yet, she still put Schrodinger's safety far before her very own without even the slightest bit of hesitation...

Narrowing his eyes in slight confusion and deep thought towards this. Knowone in Millennium would've done such a thing for anyone; not even the members they worked with under the same banner and cause...Schrodinger had even been a member of Millennium up until just recently when he apparently betrayed them and went to Hellsing, yet this girl trusted him with apparently every bit of her being. He had never met anyone that would stake their own life for another before without a second thought. It was wholly unfamiliar territory for him, but he had actually bared witness to such a moment between the two werecats; the natural born towards the lab created...

"Captian, is that a present for me?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, the Captain shifted his gaze back to the front as he realized that he was now actually standing within the open doorway of the lab; a blond man with multi-lensed spectacles standing there before him in his white lab coat. Blinking slightly only once, he tilted his head down back towards the girl for a moment in deep thought again before finally nodding his head, though strangely a bit hesitantly. He remained still as Doc clapped his hands together in front of himself once in rather sadistic glee towards this before the man made his way to close the distance and take the girl from him.

"Ah, wonderful, wonderful...A new test subject is just what I needed to keep me busy and vastly entertained. Hm...She seems rather broken though." Lifting his gaze towards the werewolf, he narrowed his amber eyes in a bit of irritation. "You couldn't have gone easier on her? You know how difficult it is for me to experiment on broken toys? Difficult! That's what!" Sighing in discontempt towards this, he shook his head before finally taking the girl away from the larger soldier and dragging her over to one of the tables. Once he had her laid out on it, he grabbed a pair of scissors that he had on a roller table filled with different tools and began to cut away all her clothing, leaving the girl completely bare to the eyes of both Doc and the Captain. As this happened though, the injuries that had been concealed by her clothing earlier were also on show now as it was revealed three slashes slanted down across the center of her chest, just between her modest breasts and all the way down to her right hip. "Tch...I'm surprised this child isn't even dead yet, given all the injuries she has sustained and the obvious amount of blood she has likely lost between the time of your fight and now...It must be purely thanks to her being a natural born werecat, though I had thought they ceased to exist around the time your kind did, save for yourself..."

Raising his right hand to his lips, he bit down hard on the side of his index finger till it began to bleed slightly while he glared down at the broken creature before him in frustration. He could possibly work around such injuries and still have a chance of his experiments on her to be a success, but if he was going to have that happen at all, he needed to make sure the girl even survived her injuries. He had to get these cleaned up properly and tended to; even see to what her blood type is so he could do a blood transfusion to replace the immense amount she had already lost. "...Damn...Captain! You are to remain in here with me. Be**cause** this was your fault in the first place, it will be **you** that assists me in even making sure this child lives so that I can actually **do** any experiments on her in the near future once she's healed enough." Of course, he knew that once she was healed enough to safely run said experiments on her, he'd have to keep her heavily medicated or strapped to the table so she couldn't escape or attack him...

...This was going to be a long night...

_**{Meanwhile; Hellsing HQ}**_

"Vhere is she?! Mein katzchen had told me she vould catch up! She **promised!** Zat vas hours ago zough!"

Pacing around the office of Sir Integra was young Schrodinger as he was actually venting in a rare show of anger. It had been nearly four hours since his forced retreat back to Hellsing Headquarters as per Akumu's orders, but had he known that she'd be breaking her promise and wouldn't have actually caught up eventually, he never would've agreed to the retreat. He felt a sharp pain within his chest at the thought of having just left her there to face the Captain all alone and even more so at how she was possibly captured or even dead. That last thought caused him to suddenly halt in his pacing as he tensed up and his hot pink eyes widened in sudden fear and dread over such a possible concept.

**Could** she be dead?...It was entirely likely, if he were honest with himself. After all, he had worked with the Captain long enough to know just how strong the werewolf was. In fact, the man hadn't been Millennium's very own second in command for nothing. He was practically invincible...

"Calm down already Cat Boy. Akumu is a lot stronger than you apparently give her credit for. Even if she lost the fight and had been captured, she'll refuse to allow herself to die...To be perfectly frank, she's like a cockroach like that..."

Snapping out of it, Schrodinger jerked his still wide gaze towards Integra at her words; shocked that the woman seemed to have such high faith that Akumu would have survived such a deadly encounter with the Captain. How was it that they seemed to have such incredible faith in her survival against such a dangerous enemy and yet he, himself, didn't seem to believe in the very girl he was smitten with just as much, if not more so?...Was it simply because he used to actually work with the Captain, thus knew exactly how strong he was?

...No...That wasn't it at all...If it had been that simple, then Alucard would be feeling what he felt even in the slightest bit, yet the vampire was actually grinning from where he stood within the partial shadows of a corner of the room with his arms crossed over his chest...

"...It's because you haven't seen my pet at her best, kid..."

_'Huh?'_

Turning his gaze over towards Alucard as he spoke, he suddenly held a look of confusion despite the seemingly grave situation that was currently at hand for one of Hellsing's best members. "Vhat do you mean? I've seen her fight plenty of times. I know how strong mein katzchen is! She's no match for ze Captain!"

"...Really now?...Is that right?" His grin only seemed to grow even more across his sharp features while his yellow sunglasses gleamed within the shadows. "My pet's a lot stronger than what you've seen so far, cat. You've only seen a portion of what she's actually capable of. If she could remember anything from before I had found her, then she'd be even stronger than that mutt of Millennium's." Chuckling deep within his throat at the thought of hoping to lay witness to when such an event happened, Alucard spoke up once more. "Akumu's still alive, I know that for a fact. If she wasn't, then I would've felt it since she literally belongs to me just like Police Girl does, though for a completely different reason...Millennium does have her held captured though and from the feel of things, that mutt really did do a number on her in that fight. The psycho doctor that created you though, is currently tending to her injuries. From what I heard from within my pet's mind, they plan to experiment on her once she's healed up enough to survive it all...Heheheh...That at least gives us a bit of time to get her back even with her regenerative abilities since she had lost enough blood to slow her healing process down a little..."

Listening to the vampire explain things to him towards, not only Akumu's sleeping power, but also towards her current overall status, Schrodinger managed to calm back down at least a little bit. He was still obviously worried a great deal about his fellow werecat and though he wanted nothing more than to use his power to appear before his object of affection and rip the Doctor's throat out. Yes, the man had created him, thus was somewhat like a father to him, but this man fully planned on eventually conducting experiments on what rightly belonged to **him;** experiments that he had seen first hand what results they had. He couldn't let that man turn his katzchen into a monster. After all, what else could the Doctor turn her into when she was already a natural born werecat? A crossbreed of what she naturally is and something else?

"...Either way, we have a window of opportunity to go and retrieve our captured member...However we need to come up with a plan if we hope to succeed without costing the life of the very one we'll be attempting to rescue..." Narrowing her eyes as she kept her gaze steadily trained on the members before her, Alucard, Seras, and even Schrodinger, she hid the lower half of her face behind her folded hands while Walter stood at her side from behind her desk where she sat. "...Alucard and Seras will cause a needed distraction once you three successfully infiltrate the zeppelin that Akumu's being kept on. While you two do that, Cat Boy, here, will be the one to track down our missing member with Walter and get her out of there safely...Once done, do with that zeppelin and those within as you all see fit. Just make sure you all get out of there alive and return here once the mission is complete. Am I clear on this?"

They all nodded their heads and saluted in understanding towards this, though Alucard merely laughed at the prospect of getting to shed blood and carnage soon. He always did get excited about missions like that. It really got his cold blood pumping.

As Seras and Walter left the office to chat about doing a few adjustments on her Harkonnen II and Alucard merely phased into the shadows to do who knew what, Schrodinger hesitated for a moment before nodding his head slightly once more towards Sir Integra. He then turned around smoothly and walked briskly out of the office. As he headed down the halls though, to head for his room in order to prepare for the rescue mission, his normally gleeful or sadistic hot pink eyes were narrowed dangerously in a fierce glare._ 'I von't let anyzing happen to you, mein katzchen...I'll do vhatever it takes to save you; I promise you zat...Zhen vonce you are safe, I vill never leave your side again...You vill be mein freundin...'_

**End.**

**...Jus' kiddin'; please don' hurt me.x.x**

**To be continued.**

_Little Tsu: Ok, so I changed my mind. There's ONE more chap after this instead of this bein' the last chap. Mainly cause I realized that if this was the final chap, it'd be around ohhhh...8k+ words or so...Was not wantin' that so here's my ever deadly cliffhanger for ya'_

_Quick translation of the new german word in the story:_

_Freundin - mate, girlfriend, lover._


End file.
